The Shot Hear 'Round The World
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Little small stories about Prussia and America. Enjoy! (Rated M for future Lemon in the last chapter)
1. Let's Kidnap The King!

"P-Prussia?" America was about sixteen. He looked pathetic, and his caramel hair was sopping wet. He had dark circles under his eyes. He had slight tears in his eyes as he looked up at the pale albino man standing in the doorway.

Prussia was the only country at the time that knew that America had potential to become a great country some day. "You look so cold! Come in!" Prussia insisted, letting America in and away from the rainy day and wrapping a warm blanket around him.

America's innocent blue eyes looked up at Prussia. "Prussia? Could you…Could you help me become independent from E-England?"

Prussia's red eyes looked very caring. Suddenly, they had a burn of passion in them and he grinned. "Let's kidnap England's king!"

America smiled, his ocean blue eyes lighting up quickly and brightly. "That's an awesome idea! Let's do that!"

George Washington even approved the idea. However, they ended up not kidnapping King William IV of England because they had no idea what they would do with him once they actually got him. They also realized that English sentries were really harsh. To this day, English guards still are. Foreigners often try to get them to crack a smile. However, they don't say a word, they just stand staring straight ahead.

I hope you enjoy! I'm not done, I'll have small little stories about the two and it will get a little lovey dovey. Maybe if you really beg me I can shove some lemon in there. Actually, you don't have to beg. Just ask me and I will. Does that make me a writer-slut?

I wanted to incorporate some history into this. So I have some historical jokes in there.


	2. Tentative America

"You're so thin! Look at you, child! You need to be stronger." Prussia insisted, looking at America. America had grown very skinny due to poverty. The teenager was pale and looked very ill. "You can't have a Revolutionary War like that! I'll train you up, okay? You'll be nice and healthy!"  
America looked up at him. "Y-You'll really train me for my Revolutionary War?" His eyes were large and innocent.  
"Of course! I've always wanted to punch Britain in the balls really, really hard." Prussia grinned.  
"Well, you can totally do that!" America grinned.  
"That's awesome! England's a total dickwad, so it'll be fun to hit him in the nuts."  
America smiled. But suddenly, his smile faded. He looked sad and lonely. Prussia looked completely concerned. "A-America…?"  
"I want to be free. I want freedom. But a part of me doesn't. I know this is important. I know my people need this. I'm tired of being taxed on tea." He was crying softly.  
Prussia looked at him, not knowing what to say. "America…"  
"I know my people need their independence. But I also know that I should stay with England. He raised me. He cared for me."  
Prussia held out a thin, almost skeletal white hand. America looked up into Prussia's eyes. "America…you need independence. Being dependent is bugging you."  
America nodded weakly, taking Prussia's hand. Prussia wanted so badly to kiss him, this urge surprising him. Why did he want to kiss America? America was just a teenager. About sixteen or seventeen. So why did he want to kiss him?  
Prussia didn't kiss him, though. He resisted the urge. Instead he pulled America into a tight hug. "You poor kid. You'll be okay, really."  
America whimpered slightly, sadly. "R-Really? You think I'll survive with out him with me? You think I'll manage?"  
"I know you will. I'll be right at your side the entire time. I'll care for me, as if you were my little brother." Prussia kissed America on the forehead, making America blush incredibly.  
"Prussia…Thank you."

Americans often fought with each other about if they should become independent from Britain, becoming a very unsure country. Prussia fought for America to be independent, and often tried to persuade Americans to want to become independent.


	3. Independence Is Sweet

"Independence is sweet!" America and Prussia could hear people celebrating, eating apple pie in the warm summer breeze and smiling.  
America sighed. He was happy, yet sad. Prussia patted him on the back. "You did good kid. You're independent now!"  
America paused for a while before looking up at Prussia. "Hey…Prussia?"  
Prussia looked at America. America looked nervous. "Yeah?"  
America's voice was very audible, and it was shaky and crackly. "Will…you still be my ally? I've won my independence now…I understand it's hard to recognize me as a country, but…"  
"Are you kidding me? You're an awesome country! Almost as awesome as The Awesome Prussia! Kesesese…!" Prussia's eyes sparkled in the summer sunlight. "I'll help you. You're pretty young, right? You don't know what it's like to be a country. I'll help you out. I'll stick with you. Okay?" He set a hand on America's shoulder. America looked up at the red grinning face.  
Suddenly, they did something crazy. Before either one of them knew it, they were kissing chastely. Prussia ran his fingers through America's soft blonde hair.  
They both pulled away, blushing incredibly. America babbled something inaudible. "Ah…Did my awesome kissing skills leave you speechless?" That was the only thing Prussia could do: make a joke.  
America pulled him back into the kiss. Prussia's lips were dry and cracked. Although he was powerful at the time, he always seemed to be physically weak. America wondered about it. He knew that countries that always appeared weak were doomed to meet their untimely demise quickly. He pretended like he didn't realize how weak Prussia seemed.

After The American Revolutionary War ended, Prussia became official allies with America. Prussia was the first country to recognize America as a country.


	4. I Love You

America sat in his chair before a World Meeting. He looked tired and overwhelmed. Prussia noticed this, and set a hand on his shoulder. "America…You okay?"  
"My country…Civil War…" He said tiredly. "People are fighting against slavery, but some are fighting for it."  
Prussia looked at America. He wanted to do anything he could to end any sort of discomfort for America. "Then I'll send some of my awesome soldiers to your country to fight on The Union's side!"  
America looked up at Prussia crimson eyes. "R-Really? Oh, Prussia…You're so kind. You don't have to do that…" America's voice was very quiet.  
"I'm all for ending slavery. I think it's about time that you stop slavery in your country!" Prussia smiled, ruffling America's hair. "I'll help you in your Civil War! I have your back! You can't count on me no matter what!"  
Silence sat in between them. America smiled sweetly, thankfully. Suddenly, his smile faded. Prussia was about to ask what was wrong, but America spoke. "P-Prussia…?"  
"Yeah?" Prussia looked at America's innocent face. His blue eyes shimmered. America was still quite thin from being poor and lacking a supple amount of food.  
"I…I love you." America's voice was shaky and nervous.  
Prussia looked surprised at America. He didn't know what to say. He stammered a bit, then stuttered, then blushed bright red. Finally, he spoke. "I…I love you, too…"  
Suddenly, their lips met. They gently kissed for a bit, before America looked up at Prussia. "I love you…so much."


	5. I Hate You

The time was 1947. The Axis had lost the war. America was about eighteen at this point. He was sitting at his house one day, crafting weapons when his doorbell rang. He stood, walking to the door and very cautiously opened it. "Hey…?"  
There Prussia looked innocently at America. Prussia had grown a lot thinner since America had last seen him. Their relationship was complicated, in fact, they were no longer dating. "Wh-What do you want!? Please don't hurt me!" America begged.  
"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Prussia voice was quiet. "Please, America. Just listen to me. I need to talk to you, I really do." His voice was urgent and panicked.  
America sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"  
"America…America, they're going to kill me!" He had tears in his eyes and his whole body shook.  
"Yeah. You think I don't know that?" America looked at Prussia, rolling hia blue eyes. Suddenly, Prussia's thin white fingers gripped America's shoulders. "Wh-What are you doing!?"  
"America. They're going to kill me. Don't you care? Because of me, you're independent. I trained you, I cared for you! I love you…" He was now full-on crying.  
"Well, I don't love you. You're a crazy Nazi, that's what you are! In fact, I'm sort of happy that you're going to die. I made a mistake in past. A mistake of trusting you. Little did I know you'd kill a bunch of Jews." His voice was full of pure hatred and anger.  
"But…America…you don't like the Jews into your home. If a Jew wants to go to your country, they have to change their name so that people wo-" He was cut off.  
"It's not because they're Jewish, it's because they're German, don't you see that!? I'm trying to protect my country! Just go, leave! I'll see you when you're ready to be killed." His voice was near growl as he slammed the door shut in Prussia's face with sudden force.

* * *

The Allies, The Axis, and Italy all gathered around, watching handcuffed Prussia be sat down by Britain who was holding a pistol. Germany was sobbing hysterically, and Japan was trying his best to comfort Germany. Italy watched, neutral and cold-faced although internally he was sobbing and grinning at the same time.  
Britain returned to America, handing him the pistol. "I'll let you do the honors." Britain smiled.  
America gladly took the gun, and he could feel the cold metal through his black leather gloves. "With pleasure." He held the gun with two hands, aiming it directly at Prussia's head. Germany's sobs grew more hysteric and panicked, his breathing hitched. He was rambling incomprehensible German and his heart was beating through his chest. Japan was crying, unable to watch.  
America's finger sat right over the trigger. He could shoot if he wanted to. He had the power. He could easily kill Prussia right then and there. He wanted to, he wanted to so badly. Prussia was an evil man. He was a Nazi. America's hands were shaking, though. He had tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he dropped the gun and began sobbing into his gloved hands. "I can't…I can't do it…I love you, Prussia. I'm sorry. I'll always love you."  
Britain sighed, picking up the gun. "I'll just have to do it myself, then." He pointed the gun at Prussia's head. America's sobs soon became hysteric like Germany's. A loud bang and a flash of light shortly followed.

* * *

** Don't worry, that's not the end of it! I could never end a story like that. Sorry for that huge time skip from The American Civil War to WW2. I completely ignored WW1 because frankly, I know nothing about it. I hope you've enjoyed so far! Two more chapters will follow! The last chapter will be some lemon just for fun! **


	6. Oh, Wait, I Love You Again

The date was April 14th, 2011. America sat eating ice cream and watching anime like he did nearly every evening. America's phone rang, so he paused the episode of Hidamari Sketch and answered the phone. "Hey."  
Surprisingly, Germany spoke. Germany only really called him unless something happened to Japan or Prussia, and Prussia was dead so that couldn't be it. He had died sixty four years ago. "America…you von't believe zis."  
"What? Is Japan okay? What happened?!" America's voice was panicky. Japan was his best friend. Japan was also kind of an old man, and prone to feeling very weak and light-headed easily. He had an honor-complex, and he feared that Japan had tried to do something "honorable" like committing seppuku out of guilt of something. Knowing Japan, anything could make him guilty. Also, Japan was very sensitive to alcohol, and it was evening…  
"Japan is alright." Germany's words were calming, but his voice wasn't. It was harsh and mean like always. America didn't like Germans. Ever since WW2, he had a complete hatred toward Germans. Even to this day, he treats Germany like spun glass. He's almost as scared of Germany as Poland is.  
"Then what's wrong?!" His voice was panicked. "Did somebody die? Oh, is Britain alright?" America didn't know why Germany would A. know or B. care if Britain was hurt.  
"Nothing's wrong, calm down. Something's…amazing." America could hear that Germany had been crying.  
Suddenly, America's doorbell rang. "I'll have to call you back later, okay?" Before Germany could respond, America turned off the phone and hurried to the front door, opening it.  
There stood a miracle. Prussia stood there, looking thin and weak and frail like always. He had the bird on his head, and he had snow-white hair like normal. However, something was different. Prussia had purplish blue eyes instead of crimson eyes. He also didn't have his usual arrogant grin, but instead a mean, almost sad look on his face.  
America stood stunned. "P-Prussia…? Wha…?" His voice trailed off before he could finish his sentence, or even his word for that matter.  
Prussia's voice was harsh, and he had tears in his wisteria eyes. "Before Britain shot me…you said you loved me. Then why didn't you stop him? Why did you let him shoot me? Why?" His voice seemed desperate as he begged America for answers.  
Germany wasn't really kidding when he said that America wouldn't believe it. "Prussia…You're alive."  
"Yes. The New Prussian Empire was created today, so I was reborn. Now please tell me, why didn't you stop Britain?" His voice was shaky.  
"I…I didn't think to. You're death date was already set and…" He didn't know what to say. He tried to get away with the lie. He couldn't tell Prussia the truth.  
"And you wanted me dead." Prussia finished America's sentence. "I don't blame you. I was an asshole. I was a Nazi." He paused, looking up at America, realizing that America had grown so much taller since he had last seen him. "So…why did you say that you loved me?"  
"Because I did. You cared for me, you trained me. You recognized me as a country, and you helped me in times of poverty and weakness. You were right. You're the reason I'm independent. It's just that…you had become so mean, something unlike you. It was almost as if another person had taken over your body. But I don't care now, you're here. You're alive. I'm so happy you're here." America paused, stammering and stuttering. "And…And I love you. I still love you, and I always have. Even when you were a Nazi, even during World War 2. I've always loved you."  
"And I love you, too."


	7. Extra Lemon

"I missed you so much. Don't you dare die again, I won't allow it." America looked at Prussia. He had tears in his soft blue eyes.

"Kesesesese...! I didn't choose to die, you know." Prussia hugged him tightly, then looked up at him. "I would kiss you, but you've grown really tall and I'm kind of a short guy." He snickered.

America chuckled, leaning down and kissing him. "You really are short aren't you?" However, it didn't stop Prussia from being passionate. He pushed America against a wall, beginning to use his tongue. America smiled, letting Prussia's tongue push it's way in. Prussia pushed his body into America's more, feeling something poke him in the stomach causing America to let out a soft wanton whimper. "Nn..."

Prussia chuckled lecherously. "Ah, somebody's hard." Suddenly, his pale hand was down America's pants, rubbing at America's hard erection.

"Ahn..." America bit his lip, letting out a small moan at the sensation. "Mmph..." He buried his head into Prussia's shoulder.

Prussia noticed that America's curl was standing up straight, with no curve at all. "Woah, you're curl...is erect. Is it basically like your second dick?"

"D-Don't say it like that! K-Kind of..." He blushed hard. Suddenly, Prussia's thin nimble fingers grabbed the ahoge and rubbed it up and down between his thumb and his index finger. "Ahhnnmm...Prussia...That...feels good..."

Prussia smiled. "Kesese..." America wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist, letting out a moan.

"P-Prussia...should we...ahn...go upstairs...? Fnngh..." America grinded his hips against Prussia's on accident.

Prussia nodded. Almost instantly, the two boys were in America's bedroom. Prussia had pinned America to the bed, kissing him and rubbing at his ahoge. Prussia unzipped America's jeans, and soon they were off. Prussia unbuttoned his own shirt, tossing it to the ground.

Prussia's hand reached up to unzip America's hoodie. America instantly whimpered and not in the sexual kind of way. "N-No...I...You don't want to see my body..."

Prussia looked instantly concerned. "You poor thing. Times have really changed, haven't they? I know that you have always had body issues but...society doesn't really help that, huh? When will you understand that your muscular and very handsome? When will you learn that looks don't matter anyway?" Prussia unzipped his own pants, slipping them off to reveal his skinny, frail and scarred legs. He was a very thin man. He didn't look healthy at all. His ribs poked through, and you could count each individual rib. He looked like a living corpse. "See, America? Look at me. Look at my body. I'm still The Awesome Prussia, either way. Kesese~!"

America chuckled breathily. "Always an arrogant guy, aren't you?" America kissed him softly.

Soon, Prussia's underwear was off and so was America's. America still had his hoodie on. Prussia pulled him in tenderly for a fiery, yet gentle kiss. America let out a small moan as they're erections met each other. "Ah...Prussia...They're...r-rubbing together..." His lip quivered. "A-Ahn...F-Fric...tion..."

Prussia reached down, pumping America. "How's this for friction? Kesese...!"

"Hah!" America loosely put a hand to his mouth, biting his lip. His face was bright red, and his caramel hair was slicked back with sweat. He buried his head into Prussia's bony shoulder. "Mmm..."

Prussia slowly pulled his hand away. His violet eyes went wide. "America...I don't have lube with me."

"I...I don't own any..." America's voice was shaky.

Prussia sucked on his pale skinny fingers. "Because we don't have real lubricant, this is going to hurt a lot. If you want me to stop, tell me any time."

America nodded. Prussia spread America's legs apart, rolling his hips toward America's torso for an easier angle. Suddenly, a finger slipped in. America's whole countenance tightened, and he looked pained. "Ah...It feels...weird..."

"Yes, I know. It's an odd feeling. It's hard to get used to." He slipped in another, rubbing them against the inside of America, scissoring through tightened muscle. "Loosen up. It'll be more painful if you're so tight. Spread more, too. It'll help."

America spread his legs wider, trying his best to loosen his muscles, but if felt so different. It was like nothing he had felt before. Another finger squirmed it's way into America's heat.

America let out a soft little moan. Tears formed at his eyes. "Nngh! It hurts a lot..."

"I know. Shh, it's alright." Slowly Prussia pulled out his emaciated pale-white fingers. America whined at the feeling.

"I'm going to push in all the way. Okay, America?" America nodded, so Prussia slowly pushed in until he was balls deep. He couldn't help but let out a small sexual sigh at the feeling of how tight America was.

America squirmed, tightening even more and gripping Prussia's hair. "Ah! It hurts so much! It's really big...Mmph!" He humped up slightly without trying to.

Prussia chuckled, slowly moving in and out rhythmically. "Ah...America..." His face was as red as a tomato and his brow furrowed. "S-So tight..."

America whimpered, then kissed Prussia passionately and awkwardly. It was hard to reach up to kiss him. Prussia chuckled, lowering his head so that they could kiss easier. America's nibble fingers rubbed at Prussia's nipples, causing Prussia to suddenly hump quickly and deeply into America.

"Ah! P-Prussia!" He moaned loudly, telling Prussia that he had just found America's prostate. "Ahm! D-Do that again..."

Prussia nodded, slamming deep into America at that angle. He did it over and over again, each time causing America to express his joy out loud. "God! That feels really good! Ah!"

Prussia let out a loud moan. "Nnyagh! America!" The sound of him slamming into America made a loud slapping sound over and over again. Luckily, America lived alone so they didn't risk anybody hearing their loud lecherous moans or the squishy sounds that they were making. Prussia's slender hand reached down and began pumping at America's shaft.

"Ah! Nyyygggah~!" America caused the windows to ring with the moan he released. "Ah! P-Prussia!" Warmth suddenly attacked his whole body. "I'm going to c-come! Oh, Prussia~!"

Prussia slammed in even harder. "Ah! America! Mmph!" He let out a wanton cry. "Ayyy! America!"

America covered his abdomen with semen. "Fuugh!" He gasped for air, panting and wheezing a bit as Prussia came deep inside of America while clenching his eyes tightly.

"Nngh! America!" Once Prussia caught his breath, he slowly pulled out of America, lying next to him.

Prussia wrapped his arm around America tightly. "I love you...I'll never leave you, I never could."


End file.
